Kids in Love
by Fantasy of Gaia
Summary: Ser un niño enamorado en el verano no te condiciona para soportar el invierno, pues cuando llega el frío, también la muerte se les aproxima hasta a los lobos más fieros. Leve JonxArya. Spoiler de Danza con Dragones. regalo para Erly Misaki.
1. El Comandante traicionado

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Advertencia: si cierra los ojos y se esfuerza mucho, señor, verá ligeras insinuaciones de incesto. No se escandalice, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la pareja, pero peticiones son peticiones. Y la que avisa no es traidora.

Dedicatoria: con cariño (esfuerzo y maldiciones susurradas en voz baja también), para mi querida Erly. Cariño, estuve a punto de hacer tu tan querido Oberyn/Drogo, por eso te pregunté si aún lo querías, pero cuando estaba sentada intentando comenzar me di cuenta de que era demasiado incluso para el propio Martin jajaja. así que opté por tu primera petición, espero que te guste más de lo que a mí me gustó escribirla. La dividiré en dos partes, porque está en dos puntos de vista. Disfrútalo, tú que me bautizaste como Marxist Stag xD se te quiere.

* * *

Kids In Love (Niños Enamorados)

.

.

«And we were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tare us apart?»

Kids in Love – Mayday Parade.

* * *

La nieve cae sobre su cuerpo agonizante, estremecido por convulsiones de frío y muerte, se adueña de la indumentaria negra y alcanza la carne igual que los puñales que antes traspasaron esa barrera con fin de besarle los órganos y desgarrarlos como los dientes hacen con el labio de una amante. Todavía las lágrimas se deslizan en las mejillas rechonchas y coloradas de Bowen Marsh, resuena el susurro «¡Por la guardia!» en la cabeza de quien poco a poco abandona el cuerpo que le sirvió de casa a un espíritu demasiado honorable para sobrevivir en el Juego de Tronos, práctica que no considera válidas las buenas intenciones ni la inocencia de él, que no hasta hace mucho fue niño, un muchacho amado por su padre, tratado con camaradería por sus hermanos y despreciado por una madrastra demasiado inmisericorde para echarle tan siquiera migajas de su cariño a un huérfano, con ojos azules, fríos iguales a los de otro y un corazón afín a los de esos seres de la nieve.

«La nieve era Lady Catelyn», piensa, invadido por una absurda tristeza y sentimiento de pérdida espiritual, con la sangre llenándole la boca, ácida en el paladar, veneno de muerte en torno a los labios, humo rojo en el hielo blanco que cubre el suelo. Siente el cuchillo hundido con saña en su estómago y a penas percibe un gemido que escapa desde su propia garganta, el lamento agónico de alguien que evitó la muerte durante demasiado tiempo y que se paseó frente a ella las suficientes veces para que esta recordase su rostro, viniendo a cobrarle la vida robada tiempo después (y demostrando, claro, su falta de piedad). Tiembla de nuevo, los músculos protestan y la respiración le es dificultosa, jadeante. Siente cómo gota a gota se le va la sangre y la vida, alimentando al frío contra el que quiso combatir, obteniendo en la empresa el mismo resultado que tantos otros héroes. Cuando piensa en ello, el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcla con el fracaso, y hasta el dolor que le cercena el vientre se hace poco comparado a esa sensación de fallo.

«Arya...» trata de murmurar, hasta puede oír la voz rota por la añoranza, agonía y desazón a causa del futuro que no puede ni podrá impedir. Pero el nombre no es más que un pensamiento en su cabeza afiebrada por el síntoma de la muerte, asfixiándose ante el hedor pútrido de la no existencia que con cada gota de sangre le va embriagando la nariz hasta adormecer su cerebro. Sabe que le ha fallado a ella también y, desesperado, hace vanos esfuerzos por levantarse. Aunque sea arrastrándose, desea llegar a Invernalia y comprobar si la carta del Bastardo de Bolton es cierta. Si su hermanita está... está...

Muerta. Como él. Ahogándose en nieve y en su propia sangre, compartiendo la muerte como compartieron el amor, la casa, el padre y el color de los ojos invernales sobre el rostro equino, solemne, profundamente norteño y Stark. Muertos ambos, últimos lobos de una manada perseguida por una jauría de leones, sanguijuelas, torres y frío. Siempre el frío. Sólo ruega que los Dioses tengan piedad con su hermanita.

Oye la voz gruñona de un hombre que reprocha, seguida de gritos airados que escapan de gargantas sanas, no obstruidas por el dolor ni la falta de aire que le aquejan a él. Jon Nieve, traicionado Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, está tendido sobre un costado con cuatro puñaladas en el cuerpo y de milagro (aún no termina a explicarse por qué, puesto que la indiferencia a la muerte ya se ha adueñado de su cerebro) sigue vivo. Con dificultad abre sus ojos grises, melancólicos, inyectados en sangre, los intenta enfocar en el oscuro cielo del anochecer que augura la helada y la guerra. Junto a sí, tan cerca como para verlos al detalle y a la vez a una distancia enorme, un gigante ruge algo, otros gritan, protestan y alzan armas para defender una causa ya perdida, pues si el caudillo muere no hay hueste que resista. En tanto, el herido por cuya causa se riñe agoniza silenciosamente, con párpados entrecerrados y mueca de contenido dolor en el rostro equino. La nieve lo besa, juguetona, eterna compañera de los hijos del Norte.

Alguien lo levanta, puede sentir brazos fuertes que despegan su cuerpo del suelo y se siente mareado, agotado, con ganas de dormir eternamente en ese sueño que para todo el mundo está reservado. Cierra los ojos, intentando dejarse ir pues eso es lo que más ansía, pero al sus párpados cubrir el gris acerado de la mirada que conoció tanto la suavidad de la niebla como la dureza de la piedra, es otra imagen la que se le viene a la mente. El desconocido no lo aguarda con su guadaña y la informe masa de su rostro, ni se abren para él los siete Infiernos en los que no cree; en cambio, dulce como son casi todas las apariciones de un condenado a morir, llega a su memoria el rostro de Arya, su hermanita por la que todo lo estaba dando. Arya, con sus cabellos salvajes y la cara sucia de tierra, las rodillas en carne viva, su agudeza... Arya, entregada al Bastardo de Bolton como si fuese una yegua, tan sola y frágil a pesar de su aparente dureza. Una niña. Recuerda las correrías por Invernalia, el entrenamiento con las armas, sus berrinches porque no quería tomar la aguja (y los consecuentes castigos que le propinaba Lady Catelyn), sus conversaciones a media noche, cuando todos en la casa dormían, acariciados por la suave nieve del verano, muy distinta a la que ahora baña su cuerpo temblante por el desvanecimiento final.

–¡Qué aspecto tienes, Jon! –Había dicho ella en cierta ocasión, aún una niña de nueve años, sonriente y algo desconcertada–. Parece como si hubieses visto a un Otro. ¿Qué te pasó?

Él había dudado, temeroso de contarle lo que oyó conversar a Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn, pero a la vez sabedor de que tenía que decirlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que fuese doloroso. Era ya una de las horas del más profundo anochecer, el Rey Robert dormía en el castillo junto con su rubia prole, Arya había tenido una pelea habitual con la alegre y encantadora (a todos los ojos menos a los suyos) Sansa, Robb y el príncipe Joffrey nuevamente se miraban con hostilidad. Y frente a cada uno de esos arrebatos infantiles, que databan de espadas de madera y agujas de coser, Jon Nieve, el obligado a madurar dadas sus circunstancias, el siempre presto, aislado, silencioso, había oído que la mitad de su familia se dispersaría hacia un destino desconocido. Lady Catelyn parecía desconforme con la decisión tomada, no obstante su honor era tan fuerte como el de Jon, aunque si alguien se lo dijera se enfrentaría a una mirada fría y labios prietos. Pensar en su madrastra le arrancó un acceso ya conocido de melancolía. Y la pregunta de «¿Dónde está mi madre?» le cruzó por la cabeza, junto a Arya, con Nymeria y Fantasma haciéndoles muda y expectante compañía.

–Lord Eddard planea viajar a Desembarco del Rey –dijo, venciendo su reticencia. Hablaba con una voz que quedaba ahogada ligeramente por la tormenta de verano, y Arya se lo tuvo que hacer repetir para saber si había entendido bien–. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! Se supone que Lady Catelyn lo comunicará en el desayuno.

El rostro equino, tan igual al suyo, de Arya en la oscuridad era indescifrable, pero Jon podía sentir casi su infantil emoción, aunque no fue capaz de descifrarla por completo. A lo mejor sentía el mismo desasosiego suyo, la emoción por ir a parar a un sitio nuevo donde nunca se sabía qué iba a pasar o tal vez no quería ir a aquel lugar, la capital y cúspide de todos los Reinos. Ella se removió en las pieles donde estaban tendidos y el destello de la solitaria vela alumbró sus ojos grises, indómitos. No era una niña bonita, todo el mundo decía que Arya carecía del encanto de que su hermana mayor era poseedora; no obstante, en su cara alargada Jon encontró determinación y calma, justo lo que necesitaba.

–¿Quiénes irán? –el tono aparentaba ser casual, pero tenía algo de las ansias y la respiración entrecortada que a Jon le hablaban de agitación–. ¿Vamos todos?

–Lord Eddard, Sansa, Bran y tú –contestó, conforme a lo que había oído de labios de su padre–. Robb se quedará aquí en calidad de señor y Lady Catelyn para apoyarlo. En cuanto a Rickon... aún es pequeño y...

–¿Y tú? –Consultó ella, con la mirada peligrosa–, ¿Qué pasará contigo?

–Me voy al Muro. Como hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.

Arya alzó los hombros, furiosa, y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo con sus pequeñas manos toscas. Luego frunció el ceño, aparentemente demasiado enfadada para hablar. Y, conforme a su costumbre, no dejó de morderse el labio inferior, pensativa.

–¡No es justo! –Exclamó, dando otro puñetazo a la almohada en el oscuro cuarto de John–. ¡Te tocó el lugar más entretenido a ti!

«Si supieras, Arya, por qué me envían al Muro –recuerda haber pensado con una lástima infinita por sí mismo–. Si supieras que sólo quieren deshacerse de mí.» Jon quería ir al Muro, cierto, y la oportunidad era tan buena como cualquiera, sin embargo el modo lo hacía sentir sucio, indigno y poco Stark. Entonces pensaba en su condición de bastardo, en el apellido Nieve que llevaba y sentía que lo merecía.

–Seguramente Desembarco del Rey también será divertido –intentó consolarla, revolviéndole el pelo corto como solía hacer cada vez que el amor y la ternura por su hermana le superaban incluso los sentimientos que experimentaba por sí mismo–. Todo va a estar bien, hermanita. La pasarás bien. Y...

–Pero te extrañaré, Jon –murmuró, algo somnolienta. Se frotó los ojos, como desdeñando esa muestra de debilidad–. Te querré mucho allá. Te apuesto a que me obligarán a ponerme vestidos estúpidos y a coser... ¡Odio coser...! ¡Y no me parece justo que tú te vayas a enfrentar contra cosas mientras yo me aburro!

Jon la miró, fijándose bien en la niñita flaca que tenía entre sus brazos, a la que tanto amaba y –según él–, la única que lo amaba también de una forma incondicionalmente intensa. Recuerda que en ese momento, mientras conversaban de cosas vanas en voz baja y adormilada, disfrutando los últimos instantes en que estarían juntos antes de que el destino los separase para siempre (si bien ninguno lo supo hasta mucho después), pensó en cuánto daría por tener una mujer como Arya del mismo modo en que Lord Eddard tenía a Lady Catelyn. Creyó –y aún cree, agonizante, extenuado, muriendo–, que sólo una persona como Arya podría sacar la luz en un sitio oscuro como lo fue que le separasen de esa forma cruel de su familia y casa.

Cuando ella se durmió, él la había besado suavemente en los labios, un beso fraternal que pugnaba por emerger a la superficie durante mucho tiempo, una muestra de cariño que tuvo que luchar contra su complejo de inferioridad. Arya había gemido en sueños y el bastardo de Invernalia dio gracias a los Dioses por tenerla ahí con él, aliviándole en la tormenta de verano así como en tantas otras. Su corazón le había latido aprisa al oír su voz susurrante murmurando algo dormida, porque ese algo sonó a su nombre. Y casi, cerrando los ojos, se sintió como Lord Eddard cuando poseía a Lady Catelyn, extasiado, temblando de placer, ansias y magia. No tuvo tiempo para sentirse culpable por aquel sentimiento pecaminoso que hablaba de la impudicia y liviandad de sangre de que se acusa a los ilegítimos, pues en seguida se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, sólo el beso robado le resbalaba por entre los labios cuando sonreía a los demás, dispuesto a verlos ir.

Un aullido desgarrador resuena en los oídos de Jon Nieve, acariciando sus últimos segundos de vida como los mismos recuerdos. Alguien le ha sacado los cuchillos que hasta hacía poco tenía enterrados y siente el calor de un fuego, quemando sus mejillas y derritiendo la nieve que le besaba. Jon gime, recordando los momentos familiares, la manada completa, recordándola a ella. Un rezo se alza nítido en la habitación, ahogando los aullidos del huargo que está siendo asesinado brutalmente aunque el traicionado Comandante no lo sepa, y el rojo se adueña de los ojos entrecerrados del moribundo.

–Señor de la Luz, guía a este impío en tu camino, si es tu voluntad, porque la muerte es oscura y... –murmura aquella voz suave. Jon cree que la conoce, pero no está seguro... no puede situarla...

–A... Ar... Ary... –Murmura en un suspiro quejumbroso, suplicante.

No puede pronunciar su nombre, igual que no pudo salvarla de las manos de Ramsay Bolton. En el mismo momento en que Fantasma suelta un aullido desgarrador, capaz de helarle la sangre incluso a los más crueles, el bastardo de Invernalia da su último suspiro. Por suerte, su pensamiento final es el mismo que le causó la muerte. Arya.


	2. Nadie

Kids in Love (Niños enamorados)

.

.

«Will you still hold me when you see what i have done?  
will you still kiss me the same, when you taste my victim's blood?  
so crimson and red, i feel it flowing from your lips  
My heart is dead and so are you.»

The Crimson – Atreyu.

* * *

Nadie siente la cadencia del barco bajo sus pies, rítmica, invariable, atravesando las olas y desgarrándolas como una gran espada hace con los cuerpos que están bajo su implacable objetivo. Nadie sabe de espadas y de barcos como la que más, pues a menudo se ha servido de ambos artefactos para llevar a cabo empresas en virtud del único Dios verdadero, cuyas pruebas de la existencia son los cadáveres que deja a su paso al realizar sus manifestaciones. Cierra los ojos y percibe el aroma a la sal en la nariz, la brisa le aparta el largo cabello rojo de la frente tan falsa como la sonrisa contemplativa que tira de sus labios, irreales también. Pero no retira su desazón. Eso, ni siquiera la tormenta más férrea podría quitárselo.

–Guardiaoriente del Mar está a la vista, señora –Nadie sale de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del capitán, tan curtida por los viajes como el rostro reseco del hombre. Se aparta de la barandilla, mirándolo con los ojos azules también falsos–. Nuestro camino se separa aquí. Desembarcará usted en este sitio, no podemos ir más allá.

No la mira a los ojos. rara vez lo ha hecho, Nadie sabe por qué. Al igual que el resto de pasajeros de la Titán Salvaje, evitan a una servidora de la muerte si no es para obsequiarles regalos y repetir su nombre una y otra vez a fin ganarse el favor de la exterminadora de vidas, asesina entre las asesinas. A Nadie dejó de incomodarle la soledad hacía mucho tiempo, se vestía con ella cada mañana en el templo. Los colores de la soledad son blanco y negro, toma forma de túnica y se ciñe al delgado cuerpo de los sacerdotes igual que una segunda piel. Los ojos de la muerte se separan del capitán, la sonrisa irónica vuelve al rostro falso.

–Valar Morghulis –la voz de la muerte es casi infantil, llena de secretos, de una dulzura que tan solo una mirada conocida podría arrancar. Pero no hay mirada conocida en ese barco, en ese sitio inhóspito del extremo Norte, por lo que Nadie impasible queda.

–Valar Dohaeris –responde él, algo incómodo–. Me llaman el capitán Maiyo, y un día en la ciudad de Braavos os dejé subir en mi barco, os di mi camarote y os traté como merecíais. Recordadlo.

Nadie asiente brusca, enérgicamente, y mientras se llevan a cabo las maniobras para el desembarco, se pone a analizar el cielo ponienti que por momentos pensaba jamás volver a ver. El invierno se deja sentir con toda su potencia, el vello de los jóvenes brazos se eriza bajo las capas de piel que lleva, los labios se contraen y los dientes comienzan a castañetearle. En Braavos las estaciones frías casi no se conocen, además el hombre que alguna vez llamó padre le decía «niña de verano». Se descubre sintiendo dolor ante el recuerdo, tan aparentemente dejado atrás por la ubicación geográfica y los años de entrenamiento físico y psíquico. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Una letanía que, igual que aquellos nombres de la infancia que aún no olvida, tuvo que repetirse cada noche. Se muerde el labio inferior, en un gesto instintivo de reencuentro. Nadie. Nadie.

Y sin embargo, Nadie no habría retornado al lugar de origen de Arya Stark de no ser por alguien.

«Jon...» piensa, dirigiendo la mano instintivamente al cinto, donde lleva aún la pequeña, casi ridícula espada infantil a la que ambos habían bautizado como Aguja hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Jon Nieve, su hermano favorito, congelándose en el Muro a causa del capricho de una madrastra que jamás le quiso. El único al que recuerda con claridad, ese que ronda sus sueños sin pausa ni permiso, el que hace retornar el nombre Arya a la cabeza que pretende olvidarlo. La venganza que procura llevar a cabo contra los pocos nombres que quedan en su lista –la reina Cersei, Ser Meryn, Ser Ilyn–, puede esperar hasta volver a verlo. Quiere sentir que la estrecha entre sus brazos, que la llama «hermanita», revolviéndole un cabello que puede volver a teñir de castaño si él le pide que recupere la identidad perdida a base de entrenamiento y corazones desgarrados.

Pero ¿Jon Nieve la admitirá tal como está, con aquel pasado sucio y sanguinolento, con el presente que condena su futuro al de una mercenaria religiosa? ¿Podrá aceptar a Arya y a Nadie a la vez? No está segura de si Arya sigue viva, dentro del corazón que decidió ahogarla el día en que Catelyn y robb Stark perecieron. ¿Dónde está Arya? Una parte suya quiere sentir a Jon cerca, estrecharlo, hundirse en él, fusionarse con esos ojos grises similares a los que su verdadero rostro posee muy en el fondo. No sabe si quiere recuperarse a sí misma, pero está segura de desear recuperarle a él. Jon Nieve, su hermano, amigo, compañero y mitad extraviada. Y por eso ha vuelto, a pesar de que cree en aquel Dios inculcado en el cerebro de una niña. Lo que la carcome por dentro es si él volverá a besarla, como hizo en una ocasión –y como ese mismo lado que sigue vivo quiere que vuelva a acontecer–, y si sus dedos en el pelo lo recorrerían una vez más después de saber cuánto daño había causado.

El momento le recuerda vagamente a ese estúpido, infantil instante en que Arya se preguntó qué diría su madre al verla toda despeinada, sucia y maloliente. Ahora también está sucia, aunque la mugre es espiritual y le quema en los ojos, tan falsos como la idea de ser Nadie. Es alguien, siempre lo ha sido... comprende esto al ver su hogar, Poniente, el Muro de hielo oscurísimo ante el efecto del cielo gris. Lo entiende al pensar en Jon y Arya recostados sobre la cama, aunque la imagen se distorsiona y lo que mira en realidad es a ella, a una casi mujer, recostada junto a ese Jon eternamente niño para ella. El adolescente que idealiza por error y que estuvo buscando sin encontrar durante tantos años. una hoja a la deriva en el mar tormentoso de Braavos, arrastrada por la religión de matar en busca de ese sostén de la sonrisa perpetua y la voz siempre grave.

«Acéptame, Jon –Nadie piensa, cuando ya está de camino a ese sitio al que llaman Castillo Negro, lugar que jamás ha visto–. Eres lo único que me queda. Acéptame, por favor. Quizás contigo pueda volver a ser esa chica rebelde ya muerta.» Nadie lo espera, Nadie lo ansía… nadie lo recibirá.

* * *

–Hace ya bastante que no hablamos de ello –dice el hermano negro en un tono que a Arya le suena a disculpa–. Y preferiría no hablarlo ahora. Seguramente con la suerte que tengo, me escuchará Thorne y me castigarán a mí. como siempre. El otro día, cuando los Caminantes se llevaron a Othell, yo tuve la culpa –la expresión del hombre era terriblemente desolada–, porque no habría pasado de haber encendido fuego a tiempo.

Arya Stark, aún disfrazada con cabellera roja, ojos azules y otra forma del rostro, lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sensaciones contradictorias chocando en su pecho, fusionándose y creándole un torbellino de emociones, ninguna de ellas agradables pero todas soportables gracias a su entrenamiento. Sin contener la ansiedad –esa ansiedad infantil que creyó jamás volver a poseer–, le había preguntado al primer hermano negro que se encontró por el camino, sobre el destino de Jon Nieve, sobrino de Benjen stark. La pregunta fue recibida por un silencio cáustico, y lo primero que oyó de los labios de aquel hombre con rostro caballuno, bastante parecido al suyo verdadero, fueron: «tío y sobrino están muertos». Le pareció tan surrealista que se negó a creerlo. Ahora ya no está tan segura de que esas palabras hayan sido mentira... sabe leer la falsedad en los rostros poco acostumbrados.

–Háblalo conmigo –dice Arya con una suavidad engañosa, agradeciendo haberse deshecho de su antiguo temperamento de salvaje hielo. El hermano negro duda, la mira con curiosidad y luego se encoje de hombros, entre contrariado y sumiso.

–¿Eres salvaje? –Consulta, sin despegar los ojos de sus vestidos de gruesa piel–. NO me extrañaría que fueses una salvaje resentida porque Lord Nieve no rompió sus votos contigo y fue con aquella otra chica pelirroja, la que murió.

–¡Jon nunca rompería sus votos! –Exclama ella, rabiosísima. Una cosa es decir que su hermano está muerto ¡pero otra es mancillarlo de esa vil manera! Arya lleva la mano al cinto, donde tiene ocultos más de un cuchillo–. Él es... él era... –la voz se le quiebra ligeramente–, un hombre de honor.

–Lo fue –asiente con mucha tristeza el hermano negro–. Pero se juntó mucho con los salvajes, y al final le tacharon de cambiacapas. A mí también me incomodaban un poco esos salvajes allí, todos con miradas feroces y semblantes amenazadores, como el tuyo, y siempre me miraban más de la cuenta. Como diciéndome: «cuervito, serás tú el primero en saborear la punta de nuestra espada». Total, sólo yo tengo tanta mala suerte para ser el primero, cuando ellos tienen más ganas de torturar…

–¿Fueron los salvajes quienes lo...? –De pronto, Arya se da cuenta de que no puede decir la palabra. Le está prohibido, es veneno, es inexistente en su léxico. No hay significado para lo que quiere decir, es un abismo negro a pesar de que varias veces mandó a desconocidos a aquel sitio donde ahora Jon yace. Aprieta los puños, dejando a la libre interpretación aquello que desea transmitir.

–¿Mataron? –Pregunta lúgubremente–, no. Fue un complot entre los nuestros. Quiero decir, yo no participé –añade rápidamente, y a Arya le parece cierto–, yo estaba muy lejos para haber formado parte de eso, pero se supo igual. Le dieron no sé cuántas puñaladas, unas cien. Me alegra no haber estado allí. Si hubiera estado, me habrían matado a mí también. era muy cercano a Lord Nieve ¿sabes?

No. No hay alguien más cercano a Jon que Arya Stark, la chica cuyo corazón agoniza lentamente en el pecho de Nadie. Piensa en el niño eterno de la sonrisa a medias esbozada, en sus manos acariciándole el cabello, en la voz que le llamaba «hermanita» y que ya no oirá más, y las lágrimas que hacía bastante no derramaba (desde que murió su madre y Robb) inundan su mirada gris de invierno, el cielo llora en los ojos de Nadie. Tímidamente, el hermano negro extiende la mano y la posa con torpeza en el hombro de la muchacha que llora, Nadie para el resto.

–Fue Bowen Marsh –dice, con acento triste–, a él sí lo vi morir. Murió por la misma razón por la que mató a Lord Nieve. Por la Guardia. Luchó contra...

Pero nadie lo escucha. A nadie le importa, porque Nadie conoce a Jon Nieve. Es mejor así. La identidad de Arya deja de latir en el mismo instante en que la muerte de Nieve se confirma y, como un caracol, se oculta entre los pliegues de Nadie, múltiples y poderosos. Ni siquiera el placer de la venganza le conceden a la pequeña asesina, pues el verdugo yace ya muerto.

Cuando Edd Tollet el Penas abre los ojos de nuevo, después de haber hablado por tanto tiempo sobre la muerte del desdichado Jon Nieve –que oyó por retazos, pues pocos se atreven a comentarla–, nadie hay a su alrededor ya.

FIN.


End file.
